Another One
by bluedivia
Summary: a new half-blood that could change the way the whole war will become. She was not supposed to be born all of the gods said. yet she was, she isnt a prophecy kid, but she can be dangerous OCXGrover and PercyXAnnabeth
1. a new character to the playing field

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!!

Beep… beep… beep... I reached over to my night stand, trying to turn off that wretched clock. I am not a morning person. I closed the blinds that were glowing brightly into my eyes. If you are wondering why I have the blinds open if I hate the morning, well I love the night, I love to see the constellations, especially the new one, the hunter, and I love to see the moon in the sky shine brightly. All of my friends call me Luna because of how much I love the moon. I don't know what my real name is; you see I am an orphan. Yeah I know how sad, I never even saw my mother. My father, well he was a hippie, you know save the Earth, and the animals, and he was investigating a group that was hunting endangered animals when he supposedly met my mom. They went to a bar, and pop that's when I came into their perfect equation. My dad told me that when I was born, well lets just say I wasn't supposed to be, anyway when I was born my mom, well she had to leave. My dad said even though she was at the "don't kill the animals" thingy where they met, she was an astronaut. She went to the moon he said, they landed and well they never came back. I was just 1 month old, so I didn't know or remember her in anyway, that's why he started to call me Luna, because of the deadly lunar landing. When I was 5 my dad got caner, he became a drug addict after mom died (A/N don't do drugs!!). He died three months after I found out. No one knew about my mother's side of the family, and all of my dad's family didn't want me, because I was cursed they said. They wanted to lock me up in a loony bin, especially when they found out that I had ADHD and Dyslexia.

They then dropped me off at the orphanage. There they took care of me; I would have rather been with my old dead drug addict father, or on the streets. But I think they knew about my mom, they wouldn't let me go anywhere without supervision.

Once when I was 6 I swore I saw a bear in the woods, and it was saying my lord, let me take you back with me to your mother, you look very much like her. I ran away, and told them crying. They said I was crazy; they gave me more pills after that.

Once when I was 7 it was my first time going to a school to learn, there was a stranger that kept following me, they kicked him out, but they didn't believe me when I told them that the stranger had horns, and a tail. They gave me more pills and another trip to the doctor for that one.

Well I have also been kicked out of that school, then on after that, and after that, oh you get the idea. Well when I was 13, going to my 6th school in 7 years, it was the last week at the horrid boarding school they call Yancy Academy. I have one friend his name is Grover, he understands, though I can tell that he was held back a ton. He was like oh I know that you are different, I once had a friend just like you last year, that was a week ago I turned 14 two days ago, so now I am fourteen and this is my last year in the orphanage, before they send me to a camp, where people like me that have nothing live and learn for the rest of there lives. Yeah, like I will willingly go into that mental institution they call "camp". Though, I don't want to get adopted either, I think I might just run away.

A week ago when I was leaving Grover said that I should go to this camp where people like me went to, and it was an actual summer camp, he wouldn't tell me what it was called unless I said yes, I said no because of that reason. The truth is, is that I really do want to go to a summer camp, I've heard of them, but never been to one. But when he didn't tell me what it was called I had to say no.

Well, Grover said I looked familiar to someone he admires. So I was like whom, my mother? And he was like I don't know your mother, but your hair and your eyes remind me of this woman. Now I was thinking why he would say that, I mean my eyes are an intimidating brown, the color of a deer's fur that reflects off of the moonlight beautifully, and my hair was a long wavy light auburn, that also shined in the moonlight. I am around 5'5'' and have pale skin, why would I remind him of someone that admires him??

The phone started to ring, and back to reality…

"Luna it's for you!!" a little girl, Sue said.

"Thanks Sue." I said back, I picked up the closest phone and said,

"Hello?"

"Luna, oh thank the gods your alive, it's Grover by the way." he said rather fast.

"Okay, yes I'm alive, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am coming to get you there before--" he was interrupted by a bang

"Hold on G-man I am going to see what caused it." I said.

"WAIT NOO IT IS HERE FOR YOU DON'T GO DOWN THE STAIRS, RUN LUNA RUN, I AM OUTSIDE!!" he screamed.

"Relax, it was nothing wait, your outside, I'm coming out," she said as she was about to hang up a huge guy with one eye came in. I screamed "Help!"

And then I was attacked by this grotesquely large man. He was a Cyclops; I saw pictures of that in my myth book 101 from last year. All of the color left my face, I grabbed for the nearest thing which was the knife that my dada gave me, and he said my mom used it to fight back off evil sprits. I threw it at his eye, and it was a direct hit, then I pulled it out and stabbed his chest. It turned into a yellow powder and blew away.

"Whoa," I said with a muffled breath.

that's chapter one, hoped you enjoyed it, reviews are highly appreciated!! bluediva


	2. i see the camp

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!!

"Whoa," I said with a muffled breath.

I grabbed a small duffel bag in my dresser, and started to pack it with all of the things that I would need, for the places I might go to. You know the usual, toothbrush and toothpaste, some clothes, shoes, a bathing suit, sunglasses (hey I'm going with Grover over the summer right!), and my knife that my dad gave me, which I guess wasn't plastic. I took the bag and ran down the stairs yelling,

"I'm going out; don't know when I'm coming back, bye suckers!" I laughed at that.

When I came outside, I nearly ran over Grover.

"Sorry G-man, you okay." I said as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, but are you? I saw you kill the Cyclops, but we have to get you out of here." he said panicked.

"Way ahead of you man, see this, I have my stuff let's go to this camp of yours, but can you please explain everything on the way."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I already have bus tickets… to Long Island, let's go!"

As we got on the bus, we sat in back and Grover explained everything to me. About how the Greek Gods were real, and how I am a child of a Goddess. Which by the way I think is soo cool, I mean I am half Goddess which is soo awesome, though I don't like the thought of monsters chasing me around, but having powers, how cool could that be, of course I need to find out who my mom is. But, I can't pinpoint who, I mean like Hera, and Artemis are out of the question, Athena maybe, though I am not that smart, and then there is Demeter, I am probably her child, I mean my dad was for nature saving, and well it does make sense, though I am not for planting or anything, I am more of an animal person myself. And then there was or I mean is, Aphrodite I shivered, no I am not a lovey dovey, hair and make-up girly girl. I respect her and the other Goddesses, but why do I not know who my mother might be. It is so confusing and annoying. On the bus we decided to sleep in shifts, in case a monster came and all. It was half way through the ride and it was about to be Grover's shift, and he told me to get some sleep, he practically begged me to get some sleep, but I still refused.

"Sorry, but I am a night person, it takes a while Grover." I explained.

"B-but why, you need your rest and all. At least try, for me." he said he gave me the 'I'm sooo innocent look'.

"I will sleep once I get tired, plus there are things that I don't get."

"Oh, well when we get to camp there is Chiron, our activities director that will explain stuff better."

"I know, you already told me that. But, what are you? You are not a monster that wants me to sleep and then kill me, and that all of this is a lie so that you could get me by myself."

"No I am a satyr, and is that why you aren't sleeping?"

"Yes, and I don't believe you. Show me proof."

Then the unexpected happened. He took off his Rasta cap that he always wore, and there were horns in his shaggy hair, then he took off his shoes, and instead of feet there were hoofs, and he took off his pants, and there revealed his legs covered in goat fur._ No wonder he always smells like farm animals, _I thought. Though I for one am a fan of wild animals, they are more interesting, but I do like to watch hunting, that is until they want me to see what they do to the meat. I get dizzy just thinking about it.

"Hello, Earth to Luna, Luna you there?" said Grover playfully.

I swatted his hand away and said, "Yeah, I am here, and I believe you. Maybe I should get some sleep."

I turned away and shut my eyes, to welcome the darkness of the night.

The bus churned to a stop, and we were in mainland Manhattan.

"Come on Luna." Grover said, trying to get me out of my dazed attitude.

I have never been in a big city like Manhattan before. My dad and I lived by the woods in a little town in Wisconsin, then the orphanage which is in that same town.

I just nodded my head and started to walk down the street to the get a cab.

I started to raise my hand and whistle for a cab when Grover came up with another boy. He was medium height, black hair, and these oceanic sea green eyes that were hypnotizing.

(now it is in Grover's POV for the rest of the chapter)

"Hey Grover, who is this?" she asked

"Oh, this is my best friend Percy; he is the son of Poseidon." I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh, well hello then son of the Sea God, my name is Luna and well I don't know who my mother is yet so I can't tell you." she said, and smiled at the same time. Oh why does her smile have to be so gosh darn beautiful?

"It is nice to meet you Luna. Come with me to the white fan that Argus, our camp guard, is driving." he said.

We all walked to the fan, right away Luna fell asleep. Of course I must have been a good pillow, for her head is rested against my shoulder, and I could feel her steady cool breathe dancing on my neck.

"So Percy, who do you think her parent is?" I whispered.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her fight, but she doesn't look like any goddess I am familiar with."

"Yeah, we have to see what she is good at."

She started to stir awake when the sun started to set.

She yawned and said, "Are we there yet?"

"Just about there," I said.

She smiled, that smile that I would do anything for… wait a second, oh no Aphrodite must be messing with me, isn't she supposed to be doing that with Percy and Annabeth.

"Grover are you okay?" they asked.

I nodded, and said, "We are here."

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood, the safest place for all half-bloods." said Percy eagerly.

As we crossed the borders into camp, we saw Annabeth and introduced her to Luna.

"How are you doing?" I asked Luna, "You like camp so far?"

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome, though I just wish that I knew who my parent is." she said sadly.

"It's okay, you mom will claim you." Percy said.

"I hope so, but I have a feeling she won't. I mean look at all of the people in the Hermes cabin, if my mom claimed me, then she must really need me, or she loves me." Luna said.

Annabeth just patted her on the shoulder, and then the conch horn blew and it was dinner time. As I show her to the table, I see that Chiron is looking at her stangly, like he saw a ghost or something. He lipped to me that me, Prtcey, Annabeth, and Luna should see him after dinner. Oh great, I guess Luns gets to meet the one and only Chiron, that is if dinner goes on without a kink. But boy was I wrong.

A/N: Sorry this took soo long, I was busy, really busy, so I made this a longer chapter. I know it's a little slow, but I will make sure the next one is going to be exciting. Who knows she might get claimed. Please review!! I need all the help and support I can get, if you have any suggestions, put them in there!! Thanks… love the author!


	3. claim day for Luna

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!!

Luna's POV

I saw the Hermes cabin all about to sit down in the direction Grover pointed in. I walked over there, where all of these kids that were laughing and having fun were. Some one spotted me and pointed. All of the laughing stopped, and instead there were staring at me.

I gulped "Hi I'm Luna." I said.

They nodded, and one of them said, "Determined or undetermined?"

I said, "Undetermined."

I heard a lot of oh mans and come ons, but they made room for me at the table. I met the Stoll twins and others in the cabin. I listened to there jokes and laughed with them. Then it was our turn to give an offering to the Gods, I said,

"To the gods and my mother please claim me." I dumped half of my brisket and took a seat at the table.

Then Chiron stood up and clamped his hoof for announcements.

"Heroes, we have a new camper today Luna, I waved. Also I have great news; the hunters of Artemis are coming tomorrow, for a visit, and to train. So campers, after dinner please clean up your cabins, and then head to either the arena or the archery range. Lastly will Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Luna please come to the big house after dinner? Thank you." and he sat back down at the table.

I looked around and saw all of my new cabin mates staring at me, as if I had a third eye or something. I just looked down at my food, and twirled an apple steam. Great, now I am a weirdo in the place I belong. I frowned; I guess I will never belong. I gave my plate to a nymph and met up with Grover. 

"So, how was dinner?" he asked. 

I smiled weakly, "It was good I guess, and then everyone looked at me weird like I don't belong or something." 

He just nodded like an idiot. As we entered the big house I was greeted by Percy and Annabeth. In the house there was Chiron, Dionysus, and these two girls, one who was a mix between goth and punk, and the other was like looking into a mirror. She was the same height, had the same pale skin, the same light wavy auburn hair, and the same light brown eyes. Then when she smiled she gave me the same curios, yet glad to see someone familiar smile. I was shocked; my mouth went down ten stories. Why did she look familiar I thought. I gave her the same smile she gave me. The rest of the group was looking from me to the girl and back again. Seeing the same qualities, and the silent conversation that had just passed. They looked at the girl worriedly, and she nodded her head and they all started to bow, I did the same not knowing why I was bowing to a girl my age. But, then I realized that the two girls had this silvery glow, maybe they were two of the hunters. 

"Well, you three know Thalia and Artemis," Chiron said as he pointed to the two girls, "Ladies this is Luna our newest camper, the one you wanted to talk to Artemis." he said as he glanced at my twin.

"Yes, now if you please I would like to talk to Di- I mean Luna alone please, except for you Thalia." the Auburn headed girl said.

They all left the room, and Annabeth gave Thalia a hug. 

"Now that they are gone, lets sit down." she smiled, and waved into the air and three chairs came and a table with tea cups that were embroidered with bears and deer. I sat between Thalia and Artemis. Thalia looked at Artemis, probably waiting to speak. She just nodded her head. Then Thalia started to talk. 

"Luna, I am Thalia daughter of Zeus, and I am also the lutenit of the hunters of Artemis, and you know the myth of Artemis not having children right?" she stopped to make sure I was listening. I nodded. Then Artemis continued,

"Well, I have a daughter and she is at camp half blood." she said.

"Wait, so if you have a daughter, then what will happen to you, and the hunters?" I asked.

"I talked to Zeus, and he said that I can keep the hunters under one condition," she paused. "My daughter must become a huntress after the war with the titans no matter if she wants to or not." she said.

"Okay, but why are you telling me?" I asked.

"Because you are my daughter." she said.

I looked at her and Thalia, who was nodding her head in sadness.

"But, I can't be your daughter, I don't even know how you a virgin goddess can have a child, this is not a funny joke." I said.

I should not have said that. The cups cracked and the table broke. 

"My dear child, I am your mother, you were born from star dust, and the love I had for your father, and he didn't even tell you about me. If he wasn't dead he would be dead now! When the war is over you will be with me hunting forever! You are my daughter this is not a joke, she started to calm down, Now you will be in cabin 8 and you will find your powers. Dianna you are the daughter of Artemis." she yelled. She was crying. I have never seen anyone so powerful cry. I gave her a hug and whispered "I understand mother." and then we went outside to see the others. 


	4. Tratior!

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!!

Dianna's Pov (might still call her Luna as a nickname).

Okay, breathe Luna er I mean Dianna, breathe. Yes I am claimed as a daughter of Artemis, but am I that good to deserve her as a mom? I can't even fall in love with anyone, because after the war I will need to turn my back on all men. Oh great what am I going to tell Grover?!

"Hey, everyone I am a daughter of Artemis, and my real name is Dianna." I said.

"That's great, but what are the gods going to do with your mother." Grover asked. _No wonder I like her, she is soo nature. _he thought.

I frowned, "Well Artemis still gets to keep the hunters on one condition, and that is, that when the war is over I must become a hunter so that she can watch over me."

Annabeth then said, "That does make some sense, come on I will show you where the Artemis cabin is."

And we walked away. When we got to this gray cabin, that had an 8 on it we walked in, and there was Thalia and all of these other girls. The cabin went silent, Thalia was about to speak, but I put my hand up and she closed her mouth.

I said, "Hello everyone my name is Dianna and I am the daughter of Artemis, right now I am not a hunter, but after the war, my destiny with all of you shall be sealed, whether I want to or not, I am new here, so please help show me around the cabin, and the woods. Please feel free to call me Luna as well, and finally I need someone to show me archery and sword fighting. Thanks." I took a deep sigh.

They all just started, looked over me up and down then they all bowed. A girl who looked like Sue from the orphanage spoke,

"My name is Leila, and I will be honored, to help you daughter of Artemis with anything you desire."

I nodded in gratitude, when Annabeth spoke up, "Well, I will let you all get aquatinted see you at dinner."

Leila told me that she was a daughter of Hermes, and Thalia, showed me around the cabin, and Leila took me to the archery range to show me the basics.

"Okay so you line this up, and it just connects, good job Di, then you pull this string all the way back, and we aim, then you let go, like so." she said as she shoot a bulls eye. "Now, you try, I bet you're a natural, with Lady Artemis as your mother." I tried it and something didn't feel right, and I almost hit the target but it fell short. I tried again and again, but it never could hit the target.

"Hmm, I think it might be because these bows and arrows are not your own, perhaps a hunters bow is required." Leila said thoughtfully.

I just shrugged this time I was determined to hit that target, I was mad that it I a daughter of Artemis the huntress can't even shoot a stinking arrow. I took a deep breathe, and this time I had Leila's bow, I pulled back and… I missed. I groaned loudly, and gave her back the bow, and went to pick up the arrows, when I got near them they went right back into the quiver, that had animal impressions with crescent moons on them. I didn't notice it before I looked more closely at it, and realized that where I touched it, it had the imprints, so I touched a bare part and the pictures were imprinted.

"Cool" I sad, "I am going to try it one more time, and then we can go to dinner."

Some of the Apollo kids came to watch, so did Annabeth, Percy and Grover. I took a deep breathe, I listened to the calls of the forest, and I drew back the draw string and let go. It hit the target a bulls eye deep. I smiled. Everyone clapped. I then took the rest of the arrows, and drew them all back, and fired. Each on had hit a separate target in the bulls eye area. I went to take the arrows out, but they just went right into my hand. Everyone frowned, and walked away. Except Grover, Percy, Leila, Annabeth who was whispering to both Percy and Leila.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Grover.

"No, it's just that not even any of the Apollo's kids can do that." he said.

I nodded, and then Leila turned around and whispered something in Grover's ear.

Great, I am even a bigger outsider now, and everyone thinks that I am weird, and now my "friends" talk about me behind my back. I ran into the woods, I need some time by myself. So I grabed the bow and the quiver full of arrows and just ran into the woods like there was no tomorrow.

"Wait Dianna come back we need to tell you that Luke passed the borders and is coming to get you!!" yelled Grover.

I didn't hear what he told me, I just ran into the woods, one of my safe havens. And best of all the sun was setting and it was going to be a full moon tonight.

When I got to the middle of the woods, I found a rock surrounded by trees that had the moon peaking through. I don't know why, but I always loved the woods everything about it, but most of all the animals. And seeing the moon, but now I know. It is because my mother is the moon, the huntress, and child birth. But I guess me thinking babies are cute part of it too. Anyways I just sat on the rock and looked up at the skies and stargazed. That was when I saw it, it wasn't a bird nor plane, but a beast. A beast with wings, and it had a person on it. I grabbed an arrow and lined it up, pulled back the draw string, and aimed at the beast's heart. I let the arrow go, and the beast fell through the sky, and landed in a near by tree. I took out the knife I got when I was a little kid, and went to see the beast. It was a dragon, but not the one in the front gates, no this one had a K insignia on it. K for Kronos, and the person on it was a guy with Sandy hair, and a big scar across his face. I took an arrow and aimed it at him. Whoever this is, he is a traitor to Olympus and must die.

He saw me out of the corner of his eyes, and put his hands up in surrender.

"My, my this must be the Dianna the daughter of Artemis, I can see the resemblance." he said

"Who are you, what do you want, why are you here traitor?" I yelled not even lowering my bow, but getting my knife ready.

"I didn't even introduce myself, and yet you know I am a traitor. My name is Luke son of Hermes, I am here to get you from direct orders of Kronos himself. Now come with me before things get messy."

"Never!" I screamed and shot the arrow and it hit him in the leg, then I jumped and shot another this time it hit his arm. To bad it was not his sword fighting one. He took out this double bladed sword, and charged, he slashed, and I got a huge gash on my arm, the one where I pull back the drawstring. I screamed, hopefully someone heard. But with the other arm I grabbed the hunting knife I always have with me. I screamed again, this time it was a cry for the hunt. A battle cry, that caused all of the tree's leaves to fall off. I jumped and charged, and slashed, and jumped again. I wasn't getting tired out, but then someone shouted: "Dianna behind you!!" so I turned around and there was a person with a body bag. I tried to slash, but with my back turned Luke had hit me with the bud of his sword, and I was stuffed into the back. As my captors took me away there saw a person that I knew would save me Grover.

Grover's POV

"Wait Dianna come back we need to tell you that Luke passed the borders and is coming to get you!!" yelled Grover.

She must not have heard me, because she just kept on running into the woods with the sun setting. At least the moon shall guide her. Then I saw something flying, and it was shot down, but there was a man on it. Luke.

"Guys I think we better go after her, because I think she just shot down Luke." I said

"I'm in." said Leila, "I must protect my Lady's daughter."

Annabeth and Percy just nodded, and we started to run off into the forest. We were getting close to the edge of the forest when I saw the back of Dianna facing Luke. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. Then Dianna screamed, "Never!" and jumped into a duel with him. She was jumping and slashing, and shooting, he had a couple of arrows sticking out, when he slashed her in the arm, it was her shooting hand. She screamed in pain. She then got out her knife again, and she gave an animalistic battle cry. She was fighting intently, fighting that I haven't seen, but it looked like old fashion Greek one on one battling, and she was getting tired. Then Percy must have saw something because he shouted, "Dianna behind you!!" she turned around and was knocked out and stuffed into a body bag. I tried running to her, but then we all got knocked out, and before I fainted I saw them take her away, to possibly her doom.

.


	5. A Quest is in order

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!!

Dianna's Pov

I had woken up in a hotel looking room. I was in a king sized bed, wearing a short light blue nightgown, my hair was down, my feet were bear, I didn't have my weapons, alone, and in the dark. I got out of the bed to gather my bearings. I noticed that it was a big room, and I wasn't alone. There was a body guard out there. It was a girl with a snake tail instead of legs. Where were my weapons when I need them! It didn't matter now, because that snake girl came up to me, and hissed it said,

"Master Luke will be coming for you in a minute, here put this on. A daughter of Artemis should represent her own mother." it gave me the clothes.

They were a short metal looking skirt, but it wasn't metal, it was only metal platted, then there was a tank top that had a chest plate, and I had arm plates that didn't cover my hands, boots that went up to my knees, and for my hair was a metal headband, and they were all sliver.

"Do I have to wear this, what about jeans and a casual tee, this looks soo ancient?" I said, I am not a fashion person that is what the daughters of Aphrodite are for, but I mean come on that outfit is soo five centuries ago.

"Yes, you must or master Luke will want you to be nude."

I pondered this for a minute, naked or an outfit that my mother would have worn. I went into the bathroom and got the outfit on. I hate Luke with a burning passion, and this outfit didn't even include weapons what is up with that? I washed my face, and I didn't put the headband on. I know from movies, and cartoons that headgear could mean mind control, so no thank you. I went out of the room, and looked at the snake lady.

"Where to now, home possibly?" that was only what I could come up with until I knew my full situation. She grabbed my arm, and led the way into this creepy looking place, that was a hotel ballroom, I hate dancing. It had a glowing golden casket in the middle of the room, and there was Luke standing next to it. He was grinning mischievously, and went forward to pat my shoulder. I took a step back, but instead he grabbed my hand, I flinched, and then he pulled me towards him until he had his hands around my waste. I tired to break free, but he had this iron grip.

"Let me go," I hissed.

"Now why would I do that, when I have a beautiful woman in my hands. You know if Artemis wasn't your mom then you would have fallen for me in a heartbeat." he said.

"So what you are a slime ball, and a traitor I will never love you!! Now let me go and let me go home!!" I commanded

"Pushy, but sorry I don't think I can do that, because you see my master Kronos wouldn't likthat. He thinks that you will be useful now and in the war on our side. e So I can let you go if you swear your loyalty to him, and you put this on." he said as he held onto the headband.

While he was busy I kicked him in the private parts, then I kicked the headband out of his hands, and ran for the exit, but there were monsters everywhere. I truly need to get my weapons in order to survive. Where are they, oh this is hopeless. They looked at me and laughed.

"Hey idiots, you wanna dance then lets dance!!" I screamed and charged at them.

I jumped over a minotaur and pulled off its' horn. Then with that I stabbed a snake lady, and took her shield and sword when she turned to yellow powder. I then stabbed the minotaur that I took the horn from. It turned into powder as well. I went after Luke with all my might, how dare he make me suffer! How dare he flirt with me and get away with it. I shall hunt him down like the stupid monster he is.

I screamed and charged at him, and hissed "Die traitor!!"

"Yeah okay, but you will join us. Think about it, you wouldn't have to become a hunter, you could love, and be a queen." he said.

I shook my head and still lunged forward, this traitor will not get to me. I struck his arm once more, but then he got me right in my arm as well.

I screamed in pain, and his sword bud then had hit me on the head. As I was about to pass out I heard a raspy voice it said: _You are good, and resistant, but I can make you better a queen just join me!!_

"Never, I will never join you." then I passed out.

Percy's POV

So Dianna is captured, we need a quest and fast.

"Guys, we need a quest to save lady Artemis's daughter!!" Leila said.

We all shook our heads in agreement. Then we went to the big house to see if Chiron could grant us a quest.

Annabeth was drawing plans with her shoe. I smiled when her intense gray eyes looked at me with a force of one thousands minds come crashing together.

"Chiron, Dianna has been kidnapped by Luke!!" I said right when he came in sight.

He nodded, "Yes, this is quiet a predicament indeed, come to the oracle now please, and we shall respond if you survive."

"Tanks," I said sarcastically. As I ran up to the top of the attic to see the oracle.

"What may I help thee with?" a snaky voice asked in my head.

"How do I rescue Dianna?" I asked aloud.

Then four people came out Zoë, Artemis, Luke which made me mad, and Annabeth.

Zoë: three campers and two hunter shall travel to the city of wind, and take a ferry where one shall find out thy destiny, but another will be captured.

Artemis: one shall turn back, but then return; but beware of the god of love for she will change the mind of the captor

Luke: a secret of the chosen one will appear and their love will suffer a great loss

Annabeth: and only the moon and the sun shall come together and help defeat the boss.


	6. Dream

I climbed down the attic with confusion written all over my face. What did everything mean, I mean like the moon, and the sun, did that mean half bloods, or actually Artemis, and Apollo, also why do I think that Aphrodite has it in for me.

"Okay, so here is the deal we need to go to Chicago and then grab a ferry. Also there is stuff about the sun and the moon defeating the boss. Whatever that means." I said, "Also, It said three campers and two hunters, so I think it will be me, Annabeth, Grover Leila, and Thalia." They nodded in understanding. Off we went back to our own cabins to pack and prepare for a good nights sleep, to bad that was an understatement.

There she was, Dianna strapped down to a metal table, and she had this weird silver outfit on. I tried to move forward, but it as like there was a force field around her, because no matter what I did I couldn't get to her. The door opened and in comes none other then himself Luke.

"Let me go Luke" she hissed.

"Or what? Just hear me out once. Join us and you can love someone, join us and you will be a queen. A better world is waiting, and you can either be on our side the winning side, or the losing side. Those puny gods have it coming. Your mother claimed you knowing you would join in the end. Hunting is in your blood so hunt those monsters who call themselves gods!" Praised Luke as he gilded his hand across her face, when he got close enough to her mouth she bit him, and blood started to dribble out of his hand. He slapped her in the face, and punched her in the mouth.

"No I will never join you, so you might as well give it up!" she screamed. She pushed against it harder and harder, "You are a slime ball you big oaf! Why would I ever join someone who is trying to kill their own father! I will get out of here, and I will escape then I will kill you with my own bow and arrow Luke I hope they don't take pity on you in Tuataras, because you don't even deserve that!" she screamed as she struggled. She felt my presence "My friends will find me and save me in Chicago at the place of the stars! My mom will help them with my uncle, or I shall help them with another half-blood! You are not the boss he who is the one that lies there in the coffin is!" she looked me in the eye.

"HAHA really have you that much faith?" he laughed.

She was struggling and struggling "Why do you want me soo bad anyway I am not the child of the prophecy you speak of!"

"True, but you are something even better." He then brought in the golden casket that was Kronos, "You will be the last remaining piece to the puzzle, even though you are not a child of a war god, you are still powerful and you will be the protector of Kronos while he is healing, say goodbye to free will by the next evening your body and mind shall by the Lord's, and there is nothing you can do about it." He laughed.

Then there was this weird noise that came from the coffin. Dianna's eyes bulged; she knew what it was saying. She then turned her head to me and lipped run! Then Grover awaked me. Today was the day we started our quest.

I told Annabeth, and Grover my dream. As Thalia and Leila greeted us, we told them of my dream. It felt weird this time, another quest with the hunters, hopefully it won't turn out as bad as the last one.

"Okay, so we now know that we need to go to the planetarium, and the boss in the prophecy is Kronos, and we don't have much time. If what I think is true then we have to hurry, for she will be Kronos's servant, maybe body or madden. Usually when a monster comes back so does its' female counterpart, or wife. So Kronos needs a queen Percy, and a powerful one, almost immortal. But that is a myth in itself. Besides she isn't immortal not yet." Annabeth explained

We all boarded the van, and went to the bus station. And I just realized something kind of funny. This time instead of saving Artemis it is her daughter, and thank the gods that Annabeth isn't captured.

* After titan's curse before battle of the Labyrinth* 3 Bd


	7. Please

Okay, so I haven't been writing this for a very long time and I'm sorry I have been very busy, and I saw this in my English folder so I had to finish this chapter. So please enjoy this chapter which is in Luna's POV. Please review, no burns but constructive criticism is very much appreciated!

Love bluedivia!

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

This table is freezing; icy cold metal, and the leather straps weren't helping at all. He wants me. Kronos wants me to be his queen, and he wants a demigod body. Not mine for I will be his queen a main ally into getting more monsters especially that Airtimes is my mother the wild will be attracted to me, as well as men.

I keep refusing but still I feel his presence grow stronger within me and I hear his laugh louder every time I struggle. He is going to poison my mind just like Luke's. It has been three days since I was captured. I had a dream last night that the group was heading to Chicago. But I am starting to lose hope. I'm hungry, exhausted, and weaponless. They want me to be their queen but I am still mortal. The door to this room opened and in comes Luke.

"How is my little princess doing?" he asked mockingly.

"You coward let me go and I will show you how I'm doing!" I spat.

"I guess you are still so spirited have you at least thought about my offer?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to eat a golden apple and I don't want to be Kronos's queen!" I screamed and pushed harder against the straps.

"But my dear the golden apple will make you immortal and you could love Kronos's new body and you will be powerful and wonderful. Please don't make me force you." He calmly stated.

"You sick minded fool I love my mother and the gods why would I betray them for Kronos! For you, some male." I hissed.

"It is strange why he wants you to be his queen after all you just found out of being a demigod, and maybe it isn't just your parent being Artemis. But now that I think about it you are spunky and an amazing hunter, you probably have a grudge with your mom because you were starting to like a guy, and let's face it your kind of cute," He said as he stroked my cheek, "I really don't want him to enter your mind and cast a spell on you forcing you into this, I want you to go willing." He said pleadingly like he actually cared about me.

I shouldn't think like that how stupid am I to actually think this monster was kind.

"I think you will just have to by force, because I respect my mom, and I will not betray my friends for you as I said before, I will not go willingly like you!" I struggled with the straps and the one by my left wrist broke off and I punched Luke in the mouth.

I then twisted and untied my other wrist as Luke released his sword, and tried to stab at me but accidentally broke the ones by my legs. I leaped up and kicked his sword hand causing him to drop his double bladed sword, and kicked him in the crotch.

I sprinted to the door and was running to try and find an exit. I found a spiral staircase, and pushed the door at the top of said stairs open, I think it said observatory on but I can't be to sure.

I was wrong, it wasn't the observatory, but the top of the roof. The sides curved downward and towards traffic. There was no way I could escape this. I was trapped.

The door opened and there was Luke standing menacingly with his sword. "Come on my dear, did you really think you could escape us?" he sneered. He stalked forward. And I started to shift back but my foot started to slip, and I felt like I was going to fall, and my guts would be splattered across all of Chicago. Instead Luke grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into his torso. I tried to push myself off but I couldn't, and I knew I was trapped once again.

"So Dianna, this is the first time you've let me hold you peacefully, but we need to get back inside. As much as I love this moment it is time to get ready for bed. Are you ready to return to your room?" he asked.

"Shut-up" I mumbled, being the only response I could think of, as he started to drag me back to my prison.

He pinned my hands behind my back as I was dragged to my chamber, and re-strapped to the table.

"Di, I can call you that right?" he asked I just growled, "Listen Di I mean it, this is your last chance to eat the apple willingly and join us. I don't want to force you into this honestly." He begged again, and got closer to my face. "Kronos means well. He wants to help people like us, people who have been hurt and betrayed by the gods. You saw how many undetermined kids there where in the Hermes cabin, are you telling me that's fair? DI, Dianna please just join us please"

I just spat a wad of saliva in his face. "If you really think I am that stupid Luke you got another thing coming. Luke maybe you haven't realized this yet, but Kronos is using you. Once you usefulness is up then he is going to throw you aside and kill you and everyone you care about." I scolded.

-SMACK-

He had slapped me across my face; I could already feel the red print forming on my left cheek.

"You insolent child. Kronos is the master of all; he cares about those who follow him. I joined him willingly, and now it's your turn to do the same. I see that you won't; you have your mother's strength. The thing is, is this was your last chance…" he turned and started to walk out of the room, when his silhouette was barely visible, he turned to face me, and he grinned, "Until tomorrow my princess." And he walked out of the room.


End file.
